


空壳

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 雷古拉比往常还要更沉默寡言一些。
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 2





	空壳

**00.**

“我发誓将毕生献给加雷马帝国，遵其规章，拥其道义，加雷马之荣光即是我的荣光，加雷马之征途即是我的征途。”

在第一次进入皇宫之前，雷古拉站在侍从长面前宣誓，他的手心里攥出些微的汗。大片的巡逻魔导艇如鸦群叠映空中，把阴影覆在侍从长的表情上，只能看见冷漠的嘴角。雷古拉跟在侍从的身后进入宫殿，像是加雷马的每一座建筑，庄严肃穆的黑色漆上了每一根柱子和每一面墙壁，唯有两列象牙色的旗帜挂垂下来，连灰尘也没有沾上一丝。

皇宫的大门高耸，侍从长敲门的声音能传到走廊的另一头。雷古拉看见那面爬着暗金色花纹的大门掀出了一条缝隙，里面的人和侍从长窃窃私语交换了几句，才把门打开。房间被落地窗照亮，桌前一个背光的年幼身影伏案写着什么，却与房间豪阔的气势并无不符。

“瓦厉斯殿下。”

侍从长向他行礼，雷古拉也匆匆忙忙地效仿，举手投足间有些滑稽。

雷古拉的身体里流着军人的血，他的父母都效力于帝国军，与索鲁斯陛下征战四方。他得意于自己的战斗技巧，同龄的孩子们都会因为他亮出拳头而牙齿打颤，在帝都的士官学校里因此小有名气。

但觐见瓦厉斯殿下……

“你的名字是雷古拉。”少年的声音从不远处传来，雷古拉惶恐得不敢抬头与他对视，他对皇族始终心存敬畏，只是颔首同意。

“走过来一些，”从余光中看见瓦厉斯朝他招了招手，雷古拉便大步走到了书桌前，看见瓦厉斯正在阅读他难以理解的外语书籍，“他们也让你立下宣誓了？”

雷古拉点头，他紧张得有些回忆不起具体内容了，如果瓦厉斯让他现在再说一遍，他应该说到第二个字就会舌头发直。

但是瓦厉斯站起身，凑到雷古拉的耳边低语：“愚蠢到极点了，不是吗？帝国庇佑它的子民，治理它的疆土，而不是反其道而行之。”

雷古拉愣了一下，他从未深究过帝国的背面，士官学校的老师告诉他优秀的军人应当成为帝国的工具和武器。可是瓦厉斯与他遇见的所有人似乎都不太相同，他认为雷古拉是真正的“人”。就算他们的身份相距悬殊，瓦厉斯仍然把坚定的视线投向雷古拉，和他见过高傲的皇族与高官不同，也和那些平庸无为的常人不同。

他们见面只有几分钟不到，雷古拉却觉得自己从未有过这样充盈的感觉。瓦厉斯注定会成就伟大，迈向新的未来。只是彼时的雷古拉还不能准确地抓住他的思绪，散落的碎片连成一条断断续续的线。像是一座黯淡的码头，隐约窥见了船舶的灯火。

“那么我应该相信什么？”雷古拉歪头，用同样的音量询问。

“我。”

**01.**

瓦厉斯把最后一张战报垒在成堆的文件上，他叹出一口气，闭上眼睛。

前线的军情节节败退，流言扎进皇宫的每一处缝隙之中，连元老院里也偶尔传来异议。

大多人想在权利的漩涡里寻找财富，索鲁斯、提图斯、瓦厉斯，结果是谁都一样。关于加雷马帝国，却鲜有人考虑过。瓦厉斯记得自己跪在索鲁斯的王座前，被问及为什么想要继任皇帝的原因。

“为了加雷马帝国。”

他听见索鲁斯的笑声，不加掩饰地嘲讽和轻蔑，笑得几乎痴狂。他从来不受索鲁斯的偏爱，年迈的初代皇帝把所有子嗣视为失败品，以居高临下的姿态无视他们的存在。

瓦厉斯回忆起这些的时候，总觉得头痛。这些都是他藏在心底的秘密，就算张开嘴想要和谁倾诉，喉咙也发不出声，长年累月的习惯率先替他套上了枷锁。

“殿下，就算不用说也没有关系，我会在这里陪着您。”熟悉的声音在哪里回荡着。

随之房间里所有细微的动静被无限放大——青磷水管道膨胀的脆响、魔导机运转的嗡鸣，像是钻进了耳蜗的虫蚁一样挥之不去。瓦厉斯突然睁开眼睛，看着空无一人的寝殿，呼吸变得越来越沉重，就像被按进了深海之中……

他意识到，这种陌生又痛苦的感觉，原来是孤独。

**02.**

雷古拉一言不发地站在瓦厉斯的身后，他的站姿笔挺，是军纪中的楷模。

这样的场景对于瓦厉斯来说并不陌生，他和雷古拉是多年的挚友，经常邀请对方来宫中密谈，侍从们便会识趣地不来打扰。

“芝诺斯尚且年轻，他心骄气躁，我就这样把奥萨德地区的叛乱交给他处理会不会有些草率？”

没有回应，瓦厉斯转过身去看向雷古拉，幽蓝色的盔甲藏在角落，躲在书柜的空隙之间。瓦厉斯拿上手中的地图，站起身去找雷古拉。他把地图放进雷古拉的手里，对方才迟迟举起查看，僵硬的动作令他显得有些疏远。

“我无权左右陛下的决策。”雷古拉想了一会才出声回答，他的语气平淡，像是在评价路边见到的树木花草一样。

瓦厉斯不满地皱了皱眉头，他的手搭在雷古拉的肩上，冰冷的盔甲死气沉沉。纵然他和雷古拉已经就这件问题谈了许多次，但他们之间仍然有着不可逾越的君臣界限。他希望雷古拉不再以臣下自居，而是成为瓦厉斯的同辈和友人。雷古拉总会笑着同意，但从未有一次直呼瓦厉斯的名字。

“也许我不该问你这件事，”瓦厉斯拉着雷古拉走到书桌旁边，后者木讷地跟着，脚步迟缓。“近日又有人搜罗来了一些乐曲，不知道其中有没有你喜欢的。”

他还记得雷古拉的喜好，在胜战归来之后，总是喜欢坐在房间里摆弄管弦乐琴，古板的军团长对音乐意外地情有独钟。

瓦厉斯在魔导管弦乐琴上按下播放键时，看见雷古拉的身体跟着节奏轻轻摇摆着。

**03.**

因为出身于军人家庭，雷古拉总是说自己不善言辞，瓦厉斯也习惯了他的沉默。只是近日来，雷古拉比以前回答得更少，也许是发生了太多新的事情，他已经无法作出评价。

“芝诺斯……不，那个无影，艾里迪布斯说是有事和我相谈。”大部分情况下，瓦厉斯都是自言自语，他的行踪无需向雷古拉汇报，但他离开房间之前，还是为自己解释了几句。

“陛下，请小心。”这是瓦厉斯第一次从雷古拉的口中听到这样僭越的劝诫，他有些惊讶地回过头，向雷古拉走近，欲言又止地用眼神打量灰蓝色的头盔，但什么表情也看不出。

瓦厉斯笑了起来，他甚至拥抱了一下雷古拉，与他告别：“放心吧，我很快就会回来。”

“陛下，请小心。”不知道是不是错觉，瓦厉斯觉得雷古拉的语气有些急促，但也许和刚才也没什么不一样。雷古拉抬起了手臂，在空中停留了一会，又无能为力地垂下。

瓦厉斯在走出去之前又望了一眼站在角落里的雷古拉，他不知道自己在等待什么，只是一种突如其来的怀念冲上心头，汹涌又强烈。最后他自嘲地讪笑了一下，阖上了沉重的门。

“陛下，请小心。”

在空无一人的寝殿里，雷古拉又重复了一遍。

**04.**

魔导院有一项持续了数十年的研究，早在米德·加隆德领导的年代就已经启动的项目：记录优秀的战斗数据，导入神兵兵器中，让素质普通的士兵也可以借助神兵成为万里挑一的战斗专家。

其中有一位研究员，该怎么说好呢，究竟是聪颖的天才还是愚钝的小丑……他研发出了从战斗数据中剥离出生活模块的方法。简而言之，他们采纳数据的研究对象，平时的言行也会被监视，更方便优化神兵的战斗策略。

研究对象的所思所想都被一股脑地混进这些战斗数据里，这也是间接导致了红宝石神兵惨案的源头。但是这个研究员能够将他们的性格和习惯分离出来，从而投影出他们在非战斗时段的反应。说不上是什么实用的发明，但多少在魔导院中引起了一些话题。

这名幸运的研究员被招入宫中，直接觐见了瓦厉斯皇帝陛下，他接受了单独的任务，任何成果直接和瓦厉斯汇报。

原型机很快就被制作出来了，但是动作僵硬，反应迟钝，运算需要大量的时间，也不能保持长时间的行动状态，最好是静置保存。

瓦厉斯从繁忙的公务中抽身，在魔导院呆了一个下午，实验室被重兵把守，谁也不知道里面究竟发生了什么事。

“雷古拉。”

“是的，陛下。”

头盔上的橙红色光点慢慢亮了起来，它向瓦厉斯行了一个军礼。

**05.**

加雷马帝国分崩离析在即。

皇宫中此起彼伏地回荡着爆炸声和脚步声，成了无法管束的炼狱。生命不断地逝去，没有一个人能够站出来阻止这一切。

瓦厉斯的寝殿大门被打开了，暗金色的花纹上粘满了干涸的血迹。军靴敲在地板上发出金属的叩击声，仓惶逃离的路人无暇去关心逆行而上的异类，但倘若有人仔细去看，就会惊叹于幽灵重新行走于人间。

这是「雷古拉」，却也不尽然。他身着雷古拉的盔甲，承载着雷古拉的记忆，而现在去完成雷古拉的使命。

雷古拉进入了主殿，天花板上不停地有砖尘剥落，燃烧着的魔导机甲停在入口不远处。雷古拉绕过那些尸体，径直走到了王座之前。他弯下腰查看瓦厉斯的生命迹象，腰间的刀伤翻出暗红色的血肉，一道致命的伤口自颈部划到下腹，他的身下藏着一小摊积血，重复爆炸让他的右脸的皮肤微微灼伤，金色的发丝也烧焦了一半。

怎么看都已经是无力回天的景象，雷古拉却自顾自着对着瓦厉斯做起急救措施。他重复按压瓦厉斯的胸腔，更多的血从口鼻中溢了出来，只有心跳仍然是沉寂的。这样毫无意义的动作持续了约有20分钟，雷古拉突然停顿下来，向后撤了半步，低下头沉默了一会，一个在战争中短暂的哀悼。

雷古拉托起瓦厉斯，皇帝陛下的身材在盔甲的包裹下更加庞大，但雷古拉的双手平稳，他又踏着近乎化为废墟的来路向门外走去。

**06.**

“刚才那是……！”

盖乌斯突然转过头，他的余光看见了不该出现的人，又让人怀疑是否仅仅是一个转瞬即逝的幻觉。

“没时间犹豫了，快走！”埃斯蒂尼安的枪尖在地板上擦出火花，他已经抵挡不下大批帝国军的进攻，勉强用力地拍了一下晃神的盖乌斯。

幽蓝色的身影隐入皇宫深处，他的手上，托着一具沉重的躯体，步迹逐渐消失在红毯的尽头，被密密麻麻的帝国军挡住。

_“战争中有许多牺牲来不及被缅怀和悼念，索鲁斯陛下认为他们是必要的牺牲，是不足挂齿的数字。雷古拉，但在我看来，每一个死亡都值得被默哀，正是这些堆积的数字，才把历史缓缓推向未来。”_

_“陛下……”_

_“如果我死去，雷古拉，请将我带走吧，失职的皇帝如何要求他的子民记得他？”_

在「雷古拉」的记忆中，存在着这样一个片段。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读  
> P.S. 补充一句，除了00都是空壳雷古拉


End file.
